1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush for cleaning teeth and gums, which can be used by a person to clean the teeth of another, or can be used by anyone to clean his or her teeth. The toothbrush includes a handle, a neck and a bristle head, which is angled from the neck, and which toothbrush has provisions to improve its handling characteristics""s and efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most important factors in promoting good dental hygiene, and preventing damage to teeth and gums, is in starting a child in early brushing of his or her teeth. Young children may be incapable of properly brushing their own teeth, and the task falls on the parents. No satisfactory toothbrush is known that permits an individual, such as a parent, to effectively brush a child""s teeth, and then the child to be able to use the same toothbrush to brush his or her teeth when he or she can properly manipulate the toothbrush.
There have been many attempts to provide toothbrushes which are supposed to more efficiently or easily clean teeth. Such toothbrushes use various angles for the head in relation to the handle, have fluted or shaped handles and various configurations of brush heads.
Examples of such toothbrushes are shown in the U.S. Patents to VEO U.S. Pat. No. Des. 136,042, Kreuger U.S. Pat. No. Des. 175,894 Endo U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,270, Bushey U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,841; Jagger U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,990; Smith U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,206; Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,584; Seko U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,068; Gracian U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,724; Okin U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,273; Hansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,924; and Key U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,915.
While these toothbrushes may be suitable for their intended purpose, none of them is suitable for use both in assisting or cleaning the teeth of another, such as a young child, and by an individual on his or her own teeth.
The toothbrush of the invention fulfills both roles and provides many other advantages.
This invention relates to a toothbrush that is suitable for use by an individual in brushing another""s teeth, and is also useful by an individual in brushing his or her own teeth. The toothbrush includes a handle, a neck and a bristle head which is at an angle to the neck. The handle has indentations to permit the fingers of the user to more easily grip and guide the brush, and the bristlehead is an oval rounded head with bristles therein.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that is useful for both an individual brushing the teeth of another, and also for brushing his or her own teeth.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that can be held in either of the users hands.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that comfortably moves throughout the mouth, thereby facilitating effective brushing as a person uses the brush to clean the teeth and gums of another.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that is simple and inexpensive to construct, but sturdy and long lasting in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush that provides for ease of handling.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.